


you've bean on my grind

by Menacherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has never really been the best at being a barista. Well, that’s not entirely true. He makes the best coffee and can even do foam art. Jordie can’t even do the foam art and he took classes on foam art. </p><p>Jamie is just, honestly and truly terrible at the art of talking to a customer. The regulars know better than to try and engage him in conversation, because he just blushes and fumbles whatever he’s holding in his hands. It’s usually their coffee. </p><p>(Jamie has also gotten really good at mopping up spills since he and Jordie opened up Benn’s Beans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've bean on my grind

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Jamie has never really been the best at being a barista. Well, that’s not entirely true. He makes the best coffee and can even do foam art. Jordie can’t even do the foam art and he took classes on foam art. 

Jamie is just, honestly and truly terrible at the art of talking to a customer. The regulars know better than to try and engage him in conversation, because he just blushes and fumbles whatever he’s holding in his hands. It’s usually their coffee. 

(Jamie has also gotten really good at mopping up spills since he and Jordie opened up Benn’s Beans)

\--

“I’m really sorry,” Dills is saying to Jordie while he wrings his hands together. Dills has been here since they opened three years ago and Jamie has never seen him look this distraught. Jordie’s face is creased in a frown and Jamie’s stomach lurches. 

“No, no,” Jordie says, placing his broad hands on Dills’ shoulder and pulling him for a hug. “It’s cool bro, we’ll find someone to cover you, and you can have your job back as soon as you come back, if you come back, whatever,” he says. 

Jamie’s breath catches and he ducks back into the kitchen. He needs to make chocolate chip cookies but now he’s thinking of how much talking to customer’s he’s going to have to do. 

“Fuck,” he hisses when he accidentally burns himself after taking out the first batch by not paying attention. 

\--

“Maybe we should just hold auditions like we’re in a middle school band,” Jordie says. It’s three days after Dills’ last day and Jamie is a mess of nerves. He’s had to talk to so many people. 

“I can’t do it by myself anymore,” Jamie says. He makes himself some of the herbal tea that Val keeps stashed behind the syrups. He hates it but he hope it will trick his brain into chilling the fuck out. 

“Daddy said he can pick up a few more shifts,” Jordie says. “At least until we get someone who can work with you. I’ll train them, we just need someone who can make a passable coffee.” Jordie says and looks at the applicant list again. 

“I can make all the damn coffee, I’m just not talking to anyone,” Jamie tells Jordie, who heaves out a big sigh. 

\--

In the end they put an ad in the newspaper that basically spells out that they pay better than the Starbucks on Central and get a flood of applicants. They basically get to pick and choose whoever they want from the people who want to put Starbucks behind them. 

“So, why exactly are you here?” Jordie asks. The kid is actually wearing his Starbucks uniform to the interview. He’s even an assistant manager. 

“You pay more than Starbucks does,” the kid, or Tyler, says. 

“Yeah, but you’re an assistant manager at Starbucks,” Jamie says, reading off the application again.

“And I went to school in Boston, so loans. The managers are never going to leave so I’m not moving up the chain there,” Tyler shrugs. “I mean, this place seems nice and you don’t burn your coffee here like they make us do at Starbucks so,” he trails off. 

“You’re hired,” Jordie says. “You just said more in a sentence than Jamie does in a day and we really just need someone to man the register. The fact that you can make coffee is a bonus.” 

Tyler grins brightly at the both of them and Jamie ducks his head. He wonders if Tyler had braces as a kid. 

\--

Working with Tyler is a crazy experience. He keeps the tight uniform pants from Starbucks but develops an allergy to shirts with sleeves when he sees Val stumble in wearing a tank-top on a Sunday morning. 

“You mean you _really_ don’t have a dress code?” Tyler asks, fiddling with the knobs on one of the machines. 

“Not really,” Jamie says. He’s too focused on trying to not fuck up the foam dragon he’s been trying to master all day then to realize what they’re really talking about. 

“Oh,” Tyler says. “Cool.”

When Tyler shows up the next day in a snapback and a basketball jersey that shows off his tattoos, Jamie thinks about dying right then and there. 

\--

Tyler manages to charm the pants off half their regulars, and Jamie is pretty sure he’s not even being figurative when he says that. Jamie isn’t, like, jealous or anything, because Tyler is his employee, even if Jordie is the actual owner. 

It would be really unethical to think about Tyler. 

Still, Jamie fucks up more than one good cup of coffee while he watches Tyler lean over the counter and flirt with a customer. The counter leaning makes his ass look more amazing than it actually is. 

\--

Friday nights are all hands on deck, Benn’s Beans gets pretty busy, with the business crowd looking for a boost before the weekend and the college students looking for their second espresso before partying for the weekend. 

Daddy smirks at him when he fucks up his third coffee of the night. “Really?” he asks, and bumps Jamie out of the way with his hips. 

Jamie scowls at him. “At least my taste doesn’t lean towards men who have plantations on their chins,” Jamie snaps at him. 

“No, just no ass to speak off and a-” 

Jamie hip checks him as soon as his milk is steamed. “Shut the fuck up,” he hisses. 

Tyler is looking at them with a smirk on his face. Jamie’s breath catches. 

“Fucking hopeless,” Daddy says. 

\--

It’s the middle of the morning shift on a Tuesday, the store is dead as hell. Tyler is wiping down tables in an effort to avoid having to make the cookies and Jamie is leaning against one of the counters playing the new Candy Crush Jelly game when this really tall guy walks in. 

He’s taller than Jamie, which weirds Jamie out a little, because not a lot of people are taller than him. Jamie almost wouldn’t have noticed it though, if Tyler hadn’t frozen. 

Instead of coming up to the counter, the guy starts walking towards Tyler, who scurries back into the kitchen. The guy makes a considering noise and looks Jamie over before ordering an espresso. Jamie makes it as quick as possible before handing it over. 

It’s weird, but then, they’re in a coffee shop, customers are always weird.

\--

Jamie almost forgets about the tall guy, but then the next day another guy comes in, sees Tyler and nudges the guy next to him. “Seggy!” one of them yells. 

Tyler ducks under the counter, like they haven’t already seen him. 

“Uh,” Jamie says, because Tyler being at that level is doing shit to him. 

“They work at Starbucks, they’ve been harassing me all week to come back when they found out I worked here,” Tyler says. 

Jamie puffs up at that, because Tyler is their barista. He chose to work for them. 

“You can leave Tyler alone,” Jamie tells them, crossing his arms over his chest. People tell them that he sort of looks intimidating when he does that. He apparently has big arms. 

They nudge each other and giggle, and then Jamie narrows his eyes and one of them takes a step back. 

“I just wanna know who he’s fucking,” one of them says. “Chara says that the espresso over here isn’t good enough to leave Starbucks for and that Tyler was only at college for a whole fucking semester, so it’s not like he has loans or shit to pay off,” one of them says. 

Jamie glances down at Tyler who has pulled his snapback off and is using it to cover his face. 

“He’s not fucking anybody, not that its any of your business,” Jamie growls out and leans over the counter a bit. 

“Fine, god god,” the guy says as he’s pushed out of the store. “TEXT ME SEGGY!” 

The bell still jingles cheerily when they leave. 

“Uh, thanks,” Tyler says, still sitting on the floor. He’s playing with the edge of his snapback and still not getting up. There isn’t anyone in the store really, except the old lady who lives down the road. But she’s more interested in her soaps that they play on the tv for her.

She still winks at him when Jamie glances over at her. He flushes and looks back down at Tyler. 

“So what was that about not needing the money?” Jamie asks. 

Tyler sighs. “I sort of lied,” he says. 

“About needing money?”

“I saw you through the window once, I only live like, two blocks away y’know?” 

Jamie looks down at him confused. 

“You spilled coffee on a customer and you were apologizing and mopping it up and I don’t know, I should have thought you were an idiot but all I could do was smile and wish that I was in here helping you. It was weird.”

“You came to work here because I’m a dumbass?” Jamie asks. 

“No, just. You’re fucking adorable and you concentrate on the latte art and it’s cute okay? You’re cute.” 

“Oh,” Jamie breathes out.

“So, yeah,” Tyler says. “I guess I’m fired?” 

“Why the hell would I fire you?” Jamie asks him. 

“Cuz you don’t like me back?” 

“You do realize that I’ve fucked up more coffees than you can count just because when you bend over your ass looks nice, right?” 

“Really? I didn’t think that was working!” Tyler says, looking up at Jamie. 

Jamie rolls his eyes and grabs Tyler’s arm to tug him up. “Your tattoos don’t hurt either,” Jamie admits. 

“Lets go make out in Jordie’s office, Gladys can hold down the fort in here,” Tyler says with a gleeful grin. 

Jamie rolls his eyes, but then bites his lip. “Daddy will be here in like, fifteen minutes. We can go take a lunch break then,” he says. 

“Deal,” Tyler says. 

\--

Daddy shows up and groans when he sees their faces. “Gladys, please tell me you at least got a show,” he tells the old woman. 

Gladys cackles but shakes her head. “They’re too shy, unlike you and your young man.” 

“Ew,” Jamie says, but grabs Tyler’s hand and heads for the kitchen. “We’re taking our breaks!” he yells at Daddy, who bursts into laughter. 

Tyler ends up running into the kitchen ahead of him and shoves him up against the wall. Jamie lets out a noise of surprise, but pulls Tyler in anyways. “You’re so hot,” Tyler breathes against Jamie’s lips

Jamie opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Tyler leans in and captures his lips. Jamie honestly loses a little time here, in this kitchen. He honestly isn’t sure how long they stand there, leaning against the wall trading kisses. It feels like forever, it feels like no time has passed at all. 

Daddy must get a little rushed because he starts throwing things back into the kitchen. A rag smacks into them both and Jamie pulls away from Tyler, who looks flushed. 

“We’re gonna finish this later,” Tyler says, presses one more lingering kiss to Jamie’s mouth, then escapes to the front. 

Jamie takes a deep breath before following him, a smile playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at [tumblr](http://menacherie.tumblr.com/) if you wanna prompt me a fic, ask about headcanons or just scream hockey at me.


End file.
